Nebula Aikatsu!
Nebula Aikatsu ( 星雲 アイカツ Nebyura Aikatsu!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145 it was released on March.18.2014 it contains 50 episodes. Story Nebula Aikatsu! Episodes Sophie is a young girl who loves fashion,she always dreamed to be an Idol and a fashion designer. She and her bestfriends Élénore,Flora,Cindy and Pauline hope they can be famous Idols who formed a group. They admire Miku Hatsune the top idol who is famous in Japan they are members of her fanclub and Sophie is her bestfriend,she loves her songs and her brand who is called Blue Moon Queen a luxury and jewelry brand she loves. Sophie always dreamed when she was small to be a designer,because they parents are famous designer,Sophie's family is rich she has two sisters Amandine and Laura. Her little sisters and her parents are sometimes go on holidays in really cost countries like: Paris,Milan,Italia,Brazil or Texas. She hopes she and her friends can form group. Plot Sophie is the protagonist of the serie,she is an rich family with her two little sisters she dreams she can be a famous fashion designer. Her bestfriend Miku Hatsune is a famous idol and designer,she admire her and loves her. Sophie when she was small known Miku and her dream was to to do a duo with her. When she was registered at Nebula Academy with her friends she decided to form a group with them. Sophie always dreamed she can be an Idol. Characters Sophie Rodriguez Theme Color: Red Zodiac Sign:Scorpio Favorite Brand: Sun of Espanã Type: Sexy Mascot: Sexyni Basic Coord: Red Nebula Coord Instrument: Violin, Violoncelle Aura: Red light scent candles, stardust,red roses,red and golden stars,red sun-like jewels and sparkles. Sophie is a 15th years old girld who is originally espagnol, she loves fashion and singing,she has a sketch book to draw her oufits designs. Sophie is a young girl she known Miku long than her besfriends,she meet her when she was small,she was 8th years old when Miku was debuted her debut at the age of 9th. She formed a duo with her in the age of 11 they was bestfriend but Miku went to others countries for live concerts. And she not see her for 4 years. But Sophie decided to inscrived in the Nebula Academy to be an idol and to be with Miku and her friends. She create her brand Sun of Espanã ( San ofu Esupania) an espagnol themed brand (reference to her origine). She and her friends create a group called Tropical Roses (Turopikaru Rozu) and is the best group of the academy. She and Miku create a unit (temporary) called Moonlight*Sunshine who Miku is the leader. Miku gaves her a entrence set: her Dream Analyse Card Set Bag is the Sexy Card Set Bag her Dream Design Book is the Sexy Designing Book and her Dream Coffret Palette is the Sexy Coffret Palette. Sophie like Miku has a symbol: the stars ( and also the sun) but generally the stars because her aura is made with light. Éléonore Gracielli Theme color: Light Blue Zodiac Sign: Aquarius Favorite Brand: Crystal Ocean Type: Cool Mascot: Cooler Basic Coord: Blue Nebula Coord Instrument: Piano,Electric Guitar Aura: Light blue crystals,snowflakes, snowballs,a transparent crystals sphere with a trainee of dark blue, blue and light blue lines with a crystal at the center. Éléonore is the youngest of the group (she is 10th years old) but is mature for her age. She likes acting: she loves films,she is because she decided to be an idol and choose her specialisation to be acting. Her bestfriend Flora her childhood friend is one of the members of the group and is originally australian. She loves snow: she loves ice skating,she likes make snowmens and she likes snowballs battle,when ahe was small she loves play in the snow with her friends,this is why she choose Crystal Ocean as her brand because its a navy-like brand with snowy drawings. Éléonore is a young girl but is mature for her age, she has a passion for acting tgis is why she choose her specialisation has cinematography. She and Flora form a temporary unit called Spice as a temporary duo unit for the Best Duo Cup a competition for a unit of two persons. Éléonore is sportive,she likes fresh foods like sea animals likes fish or shrimps,she dislikes spicy foods. Her entrance set is the Cool Card Set Bag,the Cool Design Book and the Cool Coffret Palette. Flora Evergreen Theme Color: Hot Pink Zodiac Sign: Gemini Favorite Brand: Lolita Doll House Type: Cute Mascot: Cutie Basic Coord: Pink Nebula Coord Instrument: Flute,tambourine Aura: Colored and vivid flowers, fairy with a trainee of fairy dust, flower carriages and castles with flowers around it. Flora is a calm girl who loves flowers when she was small,she loves reading fairytales,this is why she loves princess stories,fairies, fantasy books and she was wearing princess dresses. Flora was loving fairytales,this is why she chooses Floral Fairy,has her brand. Flora and Éléonore are childhood friends, they form a unit because they are friends and they are always together. Flora is a very calm girl, she loves drinking tea. She is with Éléonore in their duo group Spice . Flora loves taking cares of animals,she loves gardening and eatings fresh vegetable foods. She is in the unit of Sophie when they make a unit after they was choosen to form a unit with the others girls. Flora is really friendly with Sunny a femine girl who is the little sister of Miku's boyfriend (In this fanmade love is autorised !) Flora admires Miku and Sophie and find them too mature for their ages. Her entrance set is the Cute Card Set Bag,the Cute Design Book and the Cute Coffret Palette. Cindy Le Fort Theme color: Bright Orange Zodiac Sign: Leo Favorite Brand: Carnival Circus Type: Pop Mascot: Poppy Basic Coord: Orange Nebula Coord Instrument: Drum, Mixing table Aura: Ice Creams,cakes,carnival decorations,cats,tumbs,rockets, with a rainbow trainee, pluched bears,magical hats, balloons and sunbeams. Cindy is a cheer girl,she loves everyting concerned magic. She loves magic tricks,carnival and circus, Cindy is the bestfriend of Pauline Le Loin they form a duo called Vivid Girls who she is the leader. Cindy loves eating americain foods likes hamburger,ships, milkshakes,fries, fried chiken or onion rings. Cindy is a very sportive girl,she loves gymnastics and cheerleading, when Pauline and her was at the same elementary school she was a cheerleader with Pauline with her. She and Pauline loves idol and admires Miku, they always dreamed to form a duo together this is why they create a unit. She loves magic tricks and often take with her magic hat,magic wand and balloons. Cindy often says "It's Magical!" when she is considering its her catchphrase. Cindy loves dancing its one of her speciality. Her mascot,Poppy can transform into two instrument: drums and a mixing table. Her entrance set is the Pop Card Set Bag,Pop Design Book and the Pop Coffret Palette. Pauline Le Loin Theme color: Lime Green Zodiac Sign: Libra Favorite Brand: Exotic China Type: Ethnic Mascot: Ethni Basic Coord: Green Nebula Coord Intument: Xylophone,Acoustic Guitar Aura: Spiral of leaves,bubbles, tropical fishs,tropical fruits, leaves ropes,floral plants,trees and translucid green,blue and yellow vines. Pauline is a very intelligent girl,she is originally chinese: when she lives in China when she was small,she learn martial arts,japanese and chinese traditional dances,she is vegetarian ( its a tradition in het family),she eat vegetarian foods she also eat vegetarian meat. She learn how to speak japanese because her parents and her went to japan when Pauline has grow more. She meets Cindy in her elementary school and already become friends,Cindy often nicknammed her the "Cat-Girl" because she sometimes spend like her a cat because she love them. Like Cindy,Pauline love dancing,she loves traditionnal dance,she learn dance when she was small. Pauline is also a fan of animes and mangas,she often draw mangas in her free time,she makes cosplay oufits and participate at many manga or anime competition or anime fans rassemblage like the Comiket (she looks like Konata in Lucky Star...) Pauline loves ethnic or boheme style clothes with a traditionnal touch and a jungle-like motif or pattern,this is why she choose Exotic China (Ekusotikku Shaina) a chinese-like brand with tropical patterns. Her mascot is Ethni a lime green panda-like mascot who can transform into two instruments: a xylophone and a acoustic guitar who correspond at her style ethnic. Her entrance set is the Ethnic Card Set Bag,the Ethnic Design Book and the Ethnic Coffret Palette. Sora Shirokaze Theme color: Dark Blue Zodiac sign: Sagittarius Favorite Brand: Diamond Sky Type: Elegant Mascot: Elega Basic Coord: Dark Blue Nebula Coord Aura:Dark blue,blue and purple diamonds,dark blue roses,bubbles with white nacred pearls and dark blue rose petals inside,feathers and silver crescent moons with red and purple gems with a dark blue diamond in the middle. Sora is a elegant and calm,she likes diamond,strass,glitters or sparkles... she loves everything glitter,she likes elegant,furry,glittering and strassy clothes,she loves fashion and create her brand Diamond Sky an elegant and sophisticated brand. Sora loves cat she is fan of them,she have three cats in her house,she has a crush on a cat (er....its hard to explain...she has a crush....on Ikuto Tsukiyomi....I know its weird...) she often wears dark blue cat ears headband (because she really loves him...its very weird I'm saying that...). Sora also loves manual arts: like drawing, create jewels and make clothes. She admires Sophie because she admire her fashion sense,her conception of her brand and the way she sing. She likes to create jewels,her mother is a jeweler and before to become an Idol,her dream was to be a jeweler like her mother. Sora is in a rich family,like Sophie she will be the leader of the richess of her family. Her mascot is Elega,a dark blue wolf-like mascot who can transform into two instruments: a saxophone and a piano. She,Sunny and Mia create a unit created Printemps (because its her favourite season),for the Best Duo Cup she create a duo with Sunny called Feathers. Her entrence set is the Elegant Card Set Bag,the Elegant Design Book and the Elegant Coffret Palette. Sunny Kiyomizu Theme Color: Yellow Zodiac sign: Aries Favorite Brand: Alpine Gardens Type: Feminine Mascot: Femini Instrument: Bells,Flute Bells Basic Coord: Yellow Nebula Coord Aura: Spiral of sunflowers with mouses on it,cups of tea,purple daisies,silk light blue and yellow checked ribbons and blue flowers. Sunny is the little sister of Yann Kiyomizu her older brother and Miku Hatsune's boyfriend ( Yes she has a boyfriend!) she likes feminine clothes with flower patterns,silk or checked clothes. Her and Yann her brother go to Alpines and saw the way the girls of the Alpines is wearing and admires it,this is why she choose Alpine Gardens for brand because she loves this country. Sunny was mefiant when she saw Miku but is very friendly with her ( because she was separated to her brother and think it was the fault of Miku because she was her childhood friend) but Sunny is become the friend of Miku and already admires her and tell Yann he has a chance to be with Miku,she and Miku having a tense relation when Yann known Miku has a crush on him but Sunny totally not caring about her feelings because she has a crush on him too! But Sunny decided to be friendly with her because she thinks its unfair Miku can't be with Yann because Yann loves Miku. Sunny is calm and gentle,she loves drinking or making tea,she loves taking care of flowers and makes cakes. She likes eating salads,sandwiches,rice and cakes: Sunny loves cakes,her favourite cake is the strawberry shortcake,she also loves chocolate and vanilla. Before became an idol, her dream was to be a patissier because she loves cakes. Her entrence set is the Feminine Card Set Bag,the Feminine Design Book and the Feminine Coffret Palette. Mia Suzuki Theme color: Purple Zodiac Sign: Taurus Favorite brand: Western Rock Type: Rock Mascot: Rocky Instrument: Electric guitar,drumsticks Basic Coord: Purple Nebula Coord Aura: black thunder-like music notes,purple,blue and yellow lightning bolt,music boxes attached to chains and black cats. Mia loves rock,she loves rock clothes,she often add spike studs, belts,strass or torned fringes. She often wear torned pants or shirts because she thinks it make her more rock. She has purple, coral pink or yellow highlights at her hair. Mia is the 3rd member of the unit Printemps and create a duo with Kagami Fukaishiro a gothic girl who loves loli gothic things its called Rock Belts. Mia when she was small lives in a little ferm in America,she was taking care of cows but Mia was fascinated by bulls,she was wearing cow-girls clothes with a rock and crazy touch, this is why she choose Western Rock for brand because it remember her the outfits she was wearing when she was small. Sunny ,tells her she is a country girl,and has a little americain accent,Mia loves meat mostly grilled meat,when she was in america her father sometimes makes barbecue and Mia helps him: she often add spices,cut the meat,seasoning it but Mia prefers make the barbecue sauce. At the restaurant of the Nebula Academy,she always choose grilled meat with chips and barcecue sauce ( or meat juice sauce). Mia loves playing guitar she has a dark purple guitar she decor herself she also playing drums,her love for rock music makes the birth of Rocky a purple dog-like mascot who can transform into those instruments. Her entrence set is the Rock Card Set Bag,the Rock Design Book and the Rock Coffret Palette. Kagami Fukaishiro Theme color:Dark Pink Zodiac sign: Capricorn Favorite Brand:Mysterious Black Alice Type:Gothic Mascot:Gothy Instrumetus: Accordion,tuba. Basic Coord: Dark Pink Nebula Coord Aura: Black bats,silver crosses with orange diamonds,pumpkins,black rand orange roses,black drops,witch hats and a black spider web chandelier with halloween decorations. Kagami is a fan of Halloween: she loves witches,vampires,halloween decorations...but her favourite is the pumpkin pie of her mother. Her parents run a restaurant a special restaurant makes hallowen-ish cakes like ghosts biscuits,pumpkin pies,witch hats-like cakes and spiders cupcakes,or halloween bentos,ghost-like vegetables, pumpkin like meats and broom fries. The day of Halloween, wears many costume,like vampire,witch or demonic costumes. Kagami has a witch-like personnality,she often wears a witch hat heaband or a black cat ears headband. She often add spider webs with a spider on it,red or black bats,blood drop-like jewels and black lace at her clothes for make it more gothic. Her primary brand is Mysterious Black Alice , a gothic brand with an Halloween-ish touch,she choose her brand because she loves gothic lolita clothes,her brand refersto her name: Fukai ("fukai") means deep and Shiro ("shiro) means catsle her full name means, "Deep Catsle of Mirrors" (kaseru ofu dorimu mira). loves dark and cold colors like ice blue,dark pink, ivy green or dark purple. Kagami plays in a film: the film is the history of a girl who has the same age with her,her birthday is on Halloween (like her) and the day of Halloween she discovered she has powers of witches,and comes from a descends of a lines of witches and is destined to go on a academy for witches to use her powers. Miku Hatsune Theme color: Turquoise Blue Zodiac Sign: Virgo Favourite Brand: Blue Moon Queen Type: Star Mascot: Starry Instruments: Violin,Harp Aura: Dark blue,blue,red amd golden crescent moon jewels with golden decorations ,sparkles,jewels,golden and blue feathers, a golden drape with jewels on it and diamond at the bottom,sunbeams,tiaras and different crown and stardust drops. Miku is a calm and gentle girl,she loves fashion,singing and dancing,she start her carreer has an Idol at the age of 9th years as a model for a fashion magazine for kids. At 11th years old, she was in a group of famous top dancers and at 13th years old she start singing. Miku create her brand Blue Moon Queen to match her symbols: the stars and the moon,Yann often create special coords for her because he is passionned by fashion,Yann nicknammed her "Ange" because with her very very long hair and her sparkle blue eyes she looks like an angel. Miku known Sophie long than the other because she is her childhood and best friend,she teach her how to be a great idol. Her mother is the creator of the Nebula Academy and is also her manager,her father is a productor of her concerts the backstage advisor of the stages and the realisator of the events. Miku loves cats,she has 6 cats in her house,Miku loves animals Yann often spread blond cat ears and Miku is always touching them because she has an incomparable loves for cats. Miku has many changes at her aura,her aura often spread of her hair and her eyes start glowing,her was simple in the debut but changes as far and far and far...When she was 9th years old her aura was composed of stardust drops and crescent moon jewels as far she grown. Miku create the entrence sets for her friends and create one for her: the Star Card Set Bag,the Star Design Book and the Star Coffret Palette. Songs *Kira.pata.shining (Sophie's song) *Magical Time (Pauline and Cindy's duo song) *Like in a Fairytale (Flora's song) *Blowin' in the Mind (Pauline's song) *Pon Pon Pon (Cindy's song) *Sounds of a Angel's voice *Candy Land *Rock Bells (Mia's song) *Spice (Éléonore's song) *Kyun! Vampire girl (Kagami's song) *Vanity Colon (Sunny's song) *Sweet Magic *Child Memories *A song for Christmas *It's Magical! *A smile for you *Passion of a rose *Sweet Music (OP theme) *Melody Rainbow (ED theme) *§ Reverse World *#Love Dial *{Cat Paradise} *Technical World *Techno Distance *Satellite *Tears of Palm *200% made of love *Melody *Heart Melody Stages *Technic Stage *Heart Beat Stage *Candy Paradise Stage *Circus Stage *Cat Street Stage *Sweet Christmas Stage *Lovely Phone Stage *Summer Stage *Rainbow Stage *§ World Stage *Alpine Moutains Stage *Deep Catsle Stage *Western Stage *Rose Heavens Stage *Angel Stage *Paradise Music Stage *Crystal Stage *Astrologic Stage *Technic Wolrd Stage *Childhood Parc Stage *Fantasy Library Stage *Heaven Orchestra Stage *Sonic Sound Stage *80's Disco Stage *Retro Music Stage *Electro City Stage *Wolrd Breathe Stage Special Appeals *Candy Paradise *Ageha Cocoon *Tropical Wind *King Circus *Fantasy Garden *Lovely Kiss *Love Arrow *Ice Cosmos *Technic World *Tropical Shower (Tropical Rose Appeal) *Witch's Magic *Country Rock *Fire Oasis *Tears Lack *King Jungle *Street Cats *Magic Tricks *Clover Box *Flower Paradise *Spring Shower (Printemps's appeal) Prism Jumps *'1st' jumps: *Sexy Flash *Cool Flash *Cute Flash *Pop Flash *Ethnic Flash *Elegant Flash *Feminine Flash *Rock Flash *Gothic Flash *Star Flash *'2nd' jumps: *Sacred Rose Garden *Marine Wave *Love Love Shower *Urban Power *Awakening! Flower Waltz *Diamond Showtime *Dream Moutains *Rock Thunder *Dark Time *Emprisonned Rose of Hope *'3rd' jumps: *Passion Rose Tornade *Crystal Ocean *Creamy Land *Colorful Tag *Tropical Fruits Basket *Crystal Galaxy *Sunflower Garden *Thorned Light *Midnight Bat Flight *Golden Sunshine Duos Introductions *Moon'Shine *Cosmos Explosion *Vivid Summer *Feather Paradise *Musical Belts Trivia *The colors of the main characters, match the colors of the rainbow. **Except the color of Kagami. *Certain names are french like "Pauline","Cindy" motsly "Éléonore". **But "Flora" and "Sunny" are english names,Miku,Sora,Mia and Kagami are the only japanese names. *The mascots can transforms into instruments like in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live,but Miku for the Rainbow Stars Parade Miku gaves new instruments for all of the main characters match her styles. *Elega is a reference to the name Elga or Edga,Elega is a also a reference to Elegant the style of Sora. *The first 5 main characters have an origin: Sophie: Espagnol Éléonore: Italian Flora: Australian Cindy: Mexicain and Pauline: Chinese. Miku create a trend collection Country for representing those coutries Sora is a little bit french and Mia is a Texan. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan series